Rachel Decides to Have a Little Fun
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: From a prompt on glee kink.- Rachel hates it when Quinn gets off to porn of women that aren't her. So she decides to give Quinn some masturbation material.


**Hi guys! So I found a prompt and I wanted to try it! I'm kind of new to this but please tell me what you think!**

**Prompt: Rachel hates it when Quinn gets off to porn of women that aren't her. So she decides to give Quinn some masturbation material. Naked photoshoots, videos of her masturbating, sexy literature about the two of them.**

**Bonus if we get to see Quinn masturbating to her new wank bank material**

* * *

><p>Rachel slammed the door and ran up the stairs, she was pissed. 'How could she do that!' 'Why does she even need to do that?' and similar thoughts were racing through her. The tiny brunette had been pacing around her room for ten minutes. She was not only angry but kind of hurt as well. 'Am I not satisfying her? Why does she feel the need to look at other women to get off?' About half an hour ago Rachel thought it would be nice for her to come and visit her girlfriend of 6 months and surprise her with a little weekend sex. She was surprised to find that not only was Quinn on her bed, naked, but was also touching her self with porn, playing on her laptop near the foot of the bed. She could clearly see two brunettes fucking each other on the screen. 'Why the hell does she need to use porn to get off? We pretty much fuck like bunnies!'<p>

"Oh.. fuck. Soo good.." Quinn moaned, quite loudly, as she pushed three fingers in and out of her. Rachel, angry and hot, stood for a few minutes. When Quinn groaned, "God I can't wait to fuck you again. You're soo tight baby." she ignored the damp feeling in her panties and her thrumming clit and quietly stormed out of the house.

'Is what we do not enough material for her to pleasure herself?' Rachel, still, reeling in her own thoughts, came up with an idea. The next day her plan would take action.

* * *

><p>It was during eighth period, in US History, when Rachel decided to tease her girlfriend a little.<p>

**Hey baby, I missed you so much last night.-R**

**Hey Rachel, Why? What happened?-Q**

**I was all alone and didn't have anyone to help me.-R**

**Babe, what did you need help with?-Q**

**My pussy was so wet, all I could think about was how much I wanted your tongue thrusting in me.-R**

'Holy shit.. she's sexting me? I thought I would be the one to start this' Quinn snapped out of her shock and felt all of her blood drain to her now pulsating clit as the images of tonguing her girlfriend came into view. She was about to reply when another vibration came from her phone. She had unknowingly sat the phone in between her legs so the vibration sent another wave of pleasure straight to her core. A quiet whimper escaped her but everyone heard, including Mr. Schue who gave her a funny look, but turned back to the board.

**What do you think about getting a strap-on? I want you to fuck me so hard.- R**

'Damn, she is going to be the death of me. She's so hot.' The blonde hastily replied after thinking about how sexy Rachel is.

**Fuck, I'll order one when I get home. What do you think about fucking me from behind? I want to try rimming so bad. Your tongue in my ass. So hot.-Q**

**Oh god, yes. I love your ass. I'll do whatever you want me to do with your ass. This Saturday baby, my dads are will be out of town, and we can do anything.-R**

**Shit. Rachel, I can't wait 'til Satu-Q**

**What? Quinn? Are you there?-R**

After ten minutes of no reply, Rachel dejectedly put her phone away and tried to calm the ache between her legs

* * *

><p><strong> "<strong>I'll take that Quinn." Mr. Schuester said.

"No, sir! I'm sorry, my mom was just telling me that... umm she didn't feel good! Yeah! and that she was going to be home late! Quinn hastily replied.

"Okay, well, just try not to text in my class."

"Will do Mr. S.." 'What a fucking cockblock.'

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rachel sat on her bed thinking of ways to get Quinn off on thoughts of her and only her. After the short haired blonde explained to her that Mr. Schue almost took her phone away during their kind of sexting moment at the end of the day, she ruled sexting out of the list. "I GOT IT!" Rachel shouted with triumph.<p>

"Ummmm, Rachel... are you okay in there?" Her dad, Leroy, rushed into the room with concern as soon as he heard her screaming.

"Yes dad! I just found this new song I am going to sing for Glee Club" She lied easily.

"Well, okay baby girl.. If you need anything let me or your daddy know." He closed the door. 'Girls are so complicated..'

Rachel hastily locked her door and proceeded to strip her clothes. Standing in front of her full body mirror, she snapped some photos. 'Lets see her try and resist me now.'

* * *

><p>The next day, during their shared class together, Calculus, Rachel was sitting next to Quinn getting ready to send her photos. Quinn was taking notes and actually paying attention, instead of normally staring at Rachel's thighs. She had just finished her math problem when she felt a vibration in her pocket. Sneakily pulling out her phone, she say the message was from Rachel. Looking over in confusion she discovered that Rachel, was taking notes as well. 'Whatever maybe it's just a text about our date this Saturday...' she thought as she opened up the message to realize that it wasn't a text about their date. No, this was a picture message with Rachel's breasts covered with a red lace bra and a very, very, short skirt on. 'Shit..' Over the course of the next two class periods she had received over 10 pictures of Rachel in various states of undress: no shirt, no skirt, no bra and no panties on.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel had one final thing to do to get Quinn to masturbate to only her, or "Operation: Quinn Needs to Fuck Herself to Thoughts of Me Only" as she liked to call it.<p>

At 8:00 pm she got out her phone and turned the camera to video mode. 'Thank Moses Dad and Daddy are out of town for the rest of the week.'

Naked and ready she turned the video on and got to work.

* * *

><p>Over at the Fabray house, with only the youngest Fabray in it. The blonde had just finished her homework and was about to open the pictures that Rachel had sent to her when her phone vibrated and dinged, signaling a message. Opening the message from Rachel, she found that her girlfriend, was naked, and taking a video of her full body. 'Holy fuck. Holy fuck.' Locking the door, she dashed back to her bed and restarted the video.<p>

_"Hey baby, I thought I might give you a little video of what you do to me." _The camera was angled on Rachel's rock hard nipples, that were being pinched and twisted by the moaning brunette. _"I love how rough you are with my breasts Quinn- ohh fuck- you tease me soo good." _Rachel propped up her phone so that her glistening pussy was on full display. Rachel's nimble fingers were making slow circles on her swollen clit. _"Baby, my pussy is so fucking wet for you. shit. you always do this to me every time I look in your eyes." _Rachel, not wasting any time thrusted two fingers in her swollen pussy, while her thumb rubbed her clit in quick circles. _"Ohhhh Quinn, I'm about to cum, fuuuuck. fuck, here it comes. ahhh!" _Quinn could clearly see Rachel's cum spilling from her tight pussy. The camera was brought up again and showed the brunette licking her cum soaked fingers. _"Mmmm, so good baby, I love you. Good night." _The video ended. Quinn, who was so turned on started the video and shoved her hand down her short shorts.

"Ohh.. fuck. Rachellll."

* * *

><p>Two days later and Rachel used the spare key Quinn gave her to pop into the Fabray house. 'Time to surprise my baby!' She reached the shaggy blonde's room and opened the door to find Quinn, naked, and masturbating to the video Rachel sent her.<p>

"Shit Rachel, I love when you ride my thigh." Quinn groans, rubbing her clit with gusto then enters with three long fingers. Rachel quickly but quietly disposes her clothes and walks to the bed.

"Really baby? You do? I thought you would rather watch porn to get yourself off?" Quinn pops her eyes open and discovers that Rachel, is naked, and climbing onto her and straddling her thigh, about to lower herself.

"Baaaby, what are you talking about?" Quinn asks while grabbing Rachel's hips and lowering her beautiful girlfriend's center onto her thigh.

"I saw you.. I.. shit.. I saw you touching yourself Sunday to two brunettes fucking each other." Rachel whimpers as she slides up and down Quinn's toned thigh.

'If you saw the film before- you looks so hot-before they fucked you would see that they wore naughty school girl clothes. Like what you wear. I love your outfits and the clothes reminded me of you, so how could I resist? My amazing girlfriend makes me horny if I just think about you."

Rachel removes herself from from Quinn's thigh. She then proceeds to lift her right thigh over the blondes left thigh, and the blondes right thigh over her left one. She grabs Quinn's ass and pulls, causing their sopping pussies together.

"Fuck! Baby, we... shit, we need to do this more often." Quinn says, quickly moving back and forth causing their clits to move together with ever thrust.

"Yeah, we really.. fuck! do.. shit I'm gonna cum.."

"Then cum beautiful. do shiiiiiiiiitt! do it! Now." The blonde demands, tumbling over the edge as well.

"I ngghnn I love youu!" Rachel screams as she topples on top of her favorite blonde.

"I love you too." Quinn replies once her breathing is under control. "...Baby, if you didn't want for me to watch porn, I wouldn't have. You are enough for me and always will be. I love you not some porn star. When you sent those texts, pictures and videos, damn, they were so fucking hot."

"Really? Well I wouldn't be opposed to taking some more." The shorter girl flirts. "Goodnight baby, I love you."

"Sweet dreams my star. I love you." Quinn says as she cuddles into Rachel as the two fall into a peaceful slumber. The last thought the blonde had was 'I love her so much. I can't wait to get back at her and send some pictures and videos myself.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review? :) It would make Quinn and Rachel even more in love! <strong>


End file.
